


Evening Wood

by PortalDame



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, it's smut, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalDame/pseuds/PortalDame
Summary: While having your boyfriend cuddling you in your sleep was no stranger to you, you had to say, having him hump you in his sleep was definitely new.





	Evening Wood

Your eyes fluttered open, your room still pitch black. Your gaze shifted over to your alarm clock, 2:47 reading out in its bright red light. Why on earth were you awake so early?

Of course, when you noticed the ever-growing warmth between your thighs and your boyfriend's low, guttural moans that came between snores, you were able to put two and two together. You reached around and lightly shook his shoulder, one of his snores getting abruptly cut off as he awoke. 

"What's the matter babe?" He let out a soft yawn. "You have a nightmare or-" He cut himself off as he came to a similar conclusion as you did. "Fuck," he quietly breathed out. "Did... Did I cum already?" He let out another soft 'fuck' before realizing that, no, he didn't. Ryuji swung his legs over the bed, standing up and quickly and quietly scavenging for his pants, just in case one of your parents happened to be awake. The last thing he wanted was for your father to catch him stark naked and rock hard on his way to the nearest washroom.

You snatched his wrist more quickly then you'd like to admit, looking into his eyes that shined a small amount thanks to the moonlight filtering in your window. You nervously looked away and bit your lip, "You... You could always just... Fuck it out." His eyes widened. Of course, you'd slept together- not like, sex, but slept in the same bed together- before. But, still, he had your permission to. You'd slowly sat up, it would've embarrassed you to admit it, but you'd missed the feeling of his cock between your thighs. He sat down in the place you'd just resided at, eyebrows furrowed as he hovered his hands around various parts of your body, unsure of how to hold you.

Without thinking, you crawled over to him, slowly straddling him. You hesitated as you hovered over his cock, as if momentarily second guessing yourself. You let out a sharp breath as you descended, a moan that was louder than you would've liked slipped out. Ryuji let out a deep chuckle.

"God if I knew you were that wet I woulda pinned you down and fucked you as soon as you woke me up." You buried your face in his shoulder. He tilted your chin up, capturing your lips with his. His tongue glided against yours as he held your hips, bouncing you onto his cock. You let some gentle moans spill as he softly groaned in return- clear he was enjoying this. He pulled his lips away from yours, the small string of saliva that had connected your lips together breaking and landing on your chest. Ryuji's breathing quickened, clear he was getting displeased with the current pace.

As if it was the easiest thing in the world for him, he hoisted you up, standing up himself before setting you back down on your back, crawling on top of you, thrusting with a renewed vigor. "Oh, Ryu-JI!" You squeaked out his name as he hit that one special spot. You tried to muster out your plea for him to keep hitting it, though it was nothing more than a jumble of moans and noises of pleasure.

"Are... Are you close?" He'd breathed out, directly into your ear. "Mm... Mmhmm!" You mumbled out, thankful you were able to get one cohesive response out. He started hitting that spot again and again, driving you completely up the wall. You squeezed your eyes shut as tight as you could as your walls clamped around Ryuji's throbbing cock, letting out one last shaky moan as you released. 

Ryuji, however, while he would've loved to bask in your orgasm as much as possible, he was more focused on not releasing inside you. His breaths were ragged when you finished, though as much as he felt a small bit guilty for it, as soon as you seemed to have regained a small amount of your composure, he pulled out, yanking your arm toward him, quietly begging for you to do something- anything- to let him cum. You hesitated for but a moment, as if needing to register what was happening. Though with his persistent begging seemingly getting him nowhere, he gripped the back of your head, shoving it down over his dick. The situation clicked in your brain as you began bobbing and sucking on his cock, the mustiness from your cum being a dominant flavour on it.

Considering how much stimulation his cock had gotten earlier in the night, it didn't take long for him to cum deep down your throat, any amount that seeped out of your mouth being pooled into your palm, only to be lapped back up later.

"Fuck," Ryuji moaned out, flopping back down on your bed. "I am so... So sorry." He glanced over at you as you just finished licking his juices from your palm, biting his lip at the semi-erotic sight. 

"Don't be sorry." You whispered, running your fingers through his short, soft hair. "I kinda wanna... Do that again sometime... soon, maybe?" A perverted grin spread across Ryuji's face as he pinned you beneath him.

"Why not now?" He whispered, all parts of his body ghosting across yours.

Gods, perhaps he'll be on this train long enough to end up with Morning Wood today.


End file.
